creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Scream for Me
You know these shock sites which show a screamer? They are really annoying. Alex loves them. Who is Alex? Well, the man behind them, He creates them to see people scream and cry. He wants people scared. He loves it. But, there is one thing which you forget when you go on sites like this. You forgot to close your windows. There he is! The red teeth... I forgot to tell you, never turn back when you do it. He'll be there. Ready to kill you. Just stick your eyes to your screen and listen. It's a test. It will start with anne.jpg screamer. You know, the 'epileptic Jeff the Killer' But it looks like something is moving in the background. You don't want to see it, I tell you. Then there's a song, but it is hypnotizing, so try to not fall asleep. You'll wake up as his food. Then, the third part. Pictures of decomposing bodies, bloody hallways, deformed animals. All the beautiful stuff. And the last part. It's raining. Window. Oh god. help... me please... Oops! Sorry, I went away for a second. Anyway, if you survive it, Alex, my master, will leave you alone. But you'll be forced to send link to your closest friend. It needs to continue. If you think, it's a lesson of bravery. If you don't survive it, you die. It's pretty simple. But remember. IT'S ALL FOR ALEX, SCREAM FOR HIM AND CRY. "What the fuck is this sick shit?" Jake asked his best friend. "Are you scared, little baby?" Jake and Mike are the best friends, and they LOVE creepypastas. Their favorites are Jeff the Killer and Dead Bart. Why? Well, they're good in their opinion. "Shall we do research, as always?" "No." That was a strange answer for Jake. Mike always said yes, because he's a little bookworm. He looks for murder cases and other things. Mostly, they don't find anything, except the story. "Why?" "I- I think I've seen it." "You're joking, you know that none of these are real, right?" "Yes, but this one. I think it is. Long time ago, before I met you, I was searching for some gore videos. I know, I was fucking strange. The guys called *Xella' posted a link to a download. When you downloaded it, there was a file. I don't remember the name. But I remember, the window. I know that it was recorded in our city, because you could see the our KBBW radio tower. But I don't know where exactly it was recorded." "You almost got me, you know. Almost thought all you said was true!" "BECAUSE IT IS!" "Calm down, bro. Oh, I need to go home. Maria is coming soon." Mike didn't respond. He didn't move. He was just staring at him. Jake went home, and his girlfriend was already there. They had a lovely evening. TV, Cola and they played GTA V. About 11 P.M, she went home. Then, Jake got an e-mail from Mike. Even if he lives one street away from Mike. From: mikethegreat1@gmail.com To: jakethegreat1@gmail.com Subject: .3123 Text: hey, guess wot. i faund it. fuck u you didt beliv. now help maik There was a file which came with it. It was called rain.avi. "Well, he tried to scare me. For 100% it's from some shitty creepypasta, which is full of clichés. Look, he even wrote it like he's a retard. Nice try guy." Jake opened the file. When the Windows Media Player tab popped up, all words which Jake could say is "Is it true?" Before his eyes, the anne.jpg screamer showed up with super loud scream. "FUCK!" It lasted ten seconds. Then, there was just static. The sound he heard was like someone whispering strange words in very calm voice. "No, it caaaaaaaan't be true." Jake's eyes were slowly closing. But in the last moment he did something in his monitor. It was a tall man, with long blond hair and red eyes, holding a knife. That image woke him up immediately and he turned around. The man was ready to strike. Jake quickly dodged his attack. "Are you Alex?" Jake said when laying on the floor. Another furious swing and another dodge. "Yes." attacker said in that calm voice from the video. Jake grabbed his katana which he got for his 18th birthday, and sliced Alex's left hand off. "Ouch," he said like something just pinched him. But then he did something unexpected. In his backpack, there was a head. Head of his best friend. He just threw it next to Jake. He dropped his katana, and fell on his knees. He started crying and screaming for help. "Haha, now what? You can't do shit now. You see, that file is actually my memory. My parent were killed by someone. Some serial killer. After that, I was forced to go out and live on the street. I lived a destroyed building, I was cutting myself every night, and whispering that everything will be ok. I grew up in there. I had few pets, but they died because I didn't have food. I never had a friend. I baited people to my 'house' and killed them. Then, I ate all what is left from them. When I turned 18, I stole a PC, and made that video. I killed your friend already, his family too. And guess what? They will be the main dish today! And you'll be the dessert!" Alex threw the knife and Jake's head, hitting his eye. He screamed in agony, but he toke the knife out his head, even if it was very painful. He grasped it in his hand, and rushed with rage on Alex. He pushed him on the floor, and then with fury stabbed him in the heart 21 times. Then he toke his katana and chopped his head clean off. All he did after was sit on the computer chair and watch the rest of the video. It showed a window. You could see his city, completely abandoned and empty. Blood was on the walls of the houses, you could hear siren of the police cars still working. Then the camera moved, and it showed his room. Jake couldn't believe it. He had the same window, and it showed the radio tower, and rest of his city. Then he heard something behind him. You thought you can kill me? I'm the devil. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Mental Illness